


Brains

by mogwai_do



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mogwai_do/pseuds/mogwai_do
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not a zombie fic ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brains

The jars line the shelves of the small, sterile storage room neatly, each one in its place and carefully labelled. John waits in the doorway; he’s a surgeon, but even he finds it a little unsettling at times to watch Sherlock flitting gleefully around the room like a particularly macabre butterfly reading each label carefully, before settling down cross-legged before three of the jars in serious thought. Finally Sherlock reaches forward, wrapping his arms around one jar and holding it to him like a teddybear before looking up at John with a mixture of hope and expectation. It’s surprisingly easy to smile back and nod; John’s under no illusions of the affection he holds for this man, but seriously, John thinks as they leave the room, it’s the last time he’s letting Sherlock choose his own birthday present.

FIN


End file.
